Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)/@comment-26156482-20151005184958
MULTIVERSAL DC Eggman has finally attained unlimited power through gathering the chaos emeralds. With this power, Eggman managed to rewrite the entire multiverse in his own image. http://s1227.photobucket.com/…/Super_Genesis_Wave_explanati… Sonic, being the good trooper he is, decided to foil Eggman’s plans once again. In order to do this, sonic had to overcome the super genesis wave and save his multiverse (which megaman is also apart of, apparently) http://s1227.photobucket.com/…/br…/media/reality_1.jpg.html… This resulted in the entire multiverse being destroyed. Don’t believe it? Our good author here said so himself. Question 30 http://www.bumbleking.com/forum/viewtopic.php… Super Sonic warping reality http://s1016.photobucket.com/…/super%20sonic%20feat%20warpi… http://s1016.photobucket.com/…/super%20sonic%20feat%20warpi… About the Sonic&Megaman crossover Some people says that super Sonic's reality warping ability is only at universe level. WRONG. Yes he was going to warp ONE universe. YET, in order to do that, he needed to surpass the power of super genesis wave, and the super genesis wave was stated to have NO LIMITS of reality warping power: http://s1227.photobucket.com/…/Super_Genesis_Wave_explanati… http://s1227.photobucket.com/…/media/reality%202_1.jpg.html… So there you have it. Sonic is multiversal. But what really bugs me is that people assumed that he was not multiversal because some guy CoughSUPERMATTCough claimed that zones are continent level, so busting zones was nothing. Hmmmm… Except, they’re not… Zones are alternate universes and dimensions http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Zone “But those universes are probably content size” Really nigga? http://s1227.photobucket.com/…/m…/zones%20size%204.jpg.html… That dude is literally walking in a zone that has multiple galaxies. “Maybe those galaxies are small like Mario galaxy galaxies” http://s1227.photobucket.com/…/bru…/media/scan%203.jpg.html… Never heard of a continent the size of 849,000 light years…. As a matter of fact, not even the milky way is the size of that, yet, it was stated that sonic was sent to ANOTHER galaxy, meaning that there’s a lot more than 849,000 light years in a zone. Believe it or not, zones are actually the size of universes… And every zone in the archie multiverse is the same size. They are all parallel to sonic’s universe, which is why there are billions of alternate sonics out there http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/…/Zoni…/revision/latest… And sonic is more powerful than a being who is responsible for destroying millions of multiverse zones http://lounge.moviecodec.com/…/master-mogul-megaversal-6655… Here’s a bunch of tails that come from all those destroyed multiverses http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/…/16_%…/revision/latest… Mogul is even stated to be powerful enough to destroy everything in existence http://s1227.photobucket.com/…/bru…/media/scan%204.jpg.html… And Mogul is not even stronger than TAILS. Yes, I’m not messing with you. Tails transformed into Turbo Tails and kicked his ass. And then there’s Enerjak who’s even MORE powerful, and sonic toyed with him http://oi62.tinypic.com/2v3lw9i.jpg By the way, Mogul is basically God in the sonicverse. That’s why he literally rules the multiverse You also have the fact that Super Sonic and Hyper Knuckles were able to destroy a zone just by running into each other, which they brushed off like it was nothing (this is also a durability feat, since they were able to brush off an universe exploding): https://www.google.co.uk/search… But now, Super Sonic is over 100s of 1000s× stronger now, since all of the emeralds fused into one: https://www.google.co.uk/search… SPEED First off, Sonic's easily faster. Base or super. Let's begin with base: Sonic raced across multiverses within a day. Sonic traveled to at least 1,000 universes since it was stated in the comic that sonic encountered "a thousand sonics". Now, in the sonic multiverse, every universe has a gap between it which is called the "cosmic interstate". You must run across this interstate to reach another universe; however, only a small portion of it is 148,000 light years. http://s1016.photobucket.com/…/speed%20feat%209_zps93puoaby… Now, if we seriously lowball this feat and say it took him an entire minute just to travel 148,000 light years, he'd still be moving trillions of times ftl. You'd have to be 31,612,903x the speed of light just to travel one light year within a second. Now, pretending it took him an entire 60 seconds to go across 148,000 light years, he'd be traveling at an incredible 16,615,741,816,800× light speed. That's over 16 trillion times the speed of light. And that's if we lowball. Also, this OP guy can pick sand off his shoes, throw it in the air, and run above the sand. WHILE exhausted. http://s1016.photobucket.com/…/speed%20feat%2016_zps6itkqsg… http://s1016.photobucket.com/…/speed%20feat%2017_zpscs8mwaq… http://s1016.photobucket.com/…/speed%20feat%2018_zpsdqucjo1… Kind of reminds me of the time he threw a water ball in 0.000000000001 millisecond (which is 0.001 PICOSECONDS) http://s1016.photobucket.com/…/speed%20feat%2024_zpsec0ki4z… And remeber, Sonic can also move infinilty fast because he outran time stopper. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/…/scale-to-width-d…/400… Explanation time. From this feat, he can go accross 1 million multiverses in the time ot takes him to go to the nearest store. That's fast. But, if you don't like that feat, we also have the feat where Sonic moves at incalculable speeds: http://media.animevice.com/…/226218-sonic_ulitame_speed_sup… Now, before you say "incalculable could be 2×FTL", it has to be faster than all kf the other speed feats. It has to be faster than at least 16 trillion×FTL This also goes for combat speed. Since sonic can move without the flow of time existing, this means sonic can perceive events that last an eternity, while being able to act. On top of that, sonic clearly did multiple acts in 0.001 picoseconds when he trashed that bird. That, again, is a reaction/combat speed feat. Can bypass solid objects http://s1016.photobucket.com/…/speed%20feat%2029_zpss7hfgbe… Ultra Sonic moved so fast that he: http://en.sonicscanf.org/comics/sonic-the-hedgehog/071/#20 http://en.sonicscanf.org/comics/sonic-the-hedgehog/071/#21 Destroyed a multi solar system busting weapon using his speed (this also counts as a base sonic DC feat) http://s1016.photobucket.com/…/speed%20feat%2022_zpszz2mdik… http://s1016.photobucket.com/…/speed%20feat%2023_zps6v5zpsx… http://en.sonicscanf.org/comics/sonic-the-hedgehog/125/#26 And he survived it. This can be a durability feat as well. (The blast was powerful enough to shoot him almost a million light years away). http://s1227.photobucket.com/…/bru…/media/scan%203.jpg.html… DURABILITY Super sonic is invulnerable. Nothing Goku throws at him will ever harm him. Period. http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2v3lw9i&s=8#.Vdl66JefLB4 Again, invulnerable means he can't be beaten http://en.sonicscanf.org/comics/sonic-the-hedgehog/196/#8 Now, off to base sonic. Base Sonic survived the explosion of the Ultimate Annihilator at ground zero, which created several zones: http://en.sonicscanf.org/comics/sonic-the-hedgehog/050/#22 http://en.sonicscanf.org/comics/sonic-the-hedgehog/050/#23 http://en.sonicscanf.org/comics/sonic-the-hedgehog/050/#24﻿